


The loud moments tremble, yet the soft ones echo

by ghost_Rat_in_Town



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Soft mostly, but its fine ♡, maybe a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_Rat_in_Town/pseuds/ghost_Rat_in_Town
Summary: Soft voices, whispers, echoing through halls. The shifting of bedsheets in the early morning sunlight. The taste of ripe peaches and strawberries, stifled laughter, the clink of glasses. Atalanta is home. Ariadne is home. They always have been, and they always will be.~ A couple of short one-shots of cute little soft Echolanta moments ♡
Relationships: Ariadne Theodosiou/Echo Clarke, Atalanta/Dr. Clarke, I'll update tags as I add chapters - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	The loud moments tremble, yet the soft ones echo

The dark gold ornate arches stretch high into the ceiling, the lady in white in the mural shrouded in shadow. Echo sighs, tapping her shoes against the expensive marble, impatient. When she speaks her voice is soft, but like her namesake, it still echoes through the room, cutting through the blanket of quiet that had fallen over the castle ever since it was abandoned back in the 1800s. The dust drifts through the air as Echo and her partner inspect the room. Atalanta moves in sync with Echo, the motions practiced, precise. Echo speaks again,  
“Find anything of use?”  
Atalanta sighs, and responds “Nothing yet, mostly old memories. Nothing substantial unfortunately darling”  
Echo tuts, and continues combing the room for anything of use. It’s… been awhile since they’ve been out on the field together. After… well. After the mistake that they made, it… had taken months for them both to recover, and Echo had honestly expected them to never see each other again. To never work with Atalanta, her partner, again. And yet, here they were. Scraping through a castle centuries old, trying to find something relevant to their next mission. Goddard told them nothing but to look for things that might help them, and Echo knows Goddard enjoys playing their mind games. So Echo will look with everything she has. And perhaps with Atalanta by her side, they’ll actually figure out whatever elaborate and stupid trap Goddard has laid for them to test them.  
“Nothing. We have nothing”  
Echo sighs frustrated, putting down the completely blank book she had just picked up. The castle was strange. There were pictures, yes, yet every single one of them was of a different person, a different family. There were books, but they were all empty. No clues as to who could have lived here, and what Goddard wanted from them. She rubs the bridge of her nose, trying to think.  
“Darling, take a look at this.”  
Atalanta’s in the corner, their eyes shining. They fiddle with something, and a soft lilting melody starts to play. Echo looks closer, and there’s a gold record player on a table in front of Atalanta. Atalanta moves over to Echo, grinning, and bows, getting on one knee and offering a hand to her.  
“May I have this dance, my dear?”  
Echo stifles a laugh.  
“Really, Atalanta? Aren’t we supposed to be doing our jobs?”  
Atalanta laughs unrestrained.  
“And we’re doing them. But we can have a little fun as well. So, may I have this dance?”  
Echo takes their hand, a soft smile on her face, besotted.  
“You may”  
The music’s tempo spikes, and off they whirl, Atalanta pulling Echo into the dance. They waltz across the ballroom’s marble floor gracefully. They move around each other, fluid, like willow branches in the wind, or milkweed seeds floating on the breeze. Dancing, is not unlike fighting. You have to trust that the other has your back, as you dart from your foe to your friend. They leap and twirl and lift, as if dodging invisible enemies, as if shielding themselves from invisible bullets. A giddly laugh escapes Echo, her cheeks pink from the up tempo dance, and she clings to Atalanta as they twirl. Atalanta looks back at her, grinning wide, their eyes full of love and adoration, and Echo’s gaze mirrors theirs. In that moment, a thought enters Echo’s mind. One that’s been on the edge of her mind for a very long time.

There is no home without Atalanta.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ This was kind of a short-ish chapter, I just wanted to get something out to start this, and soon I'll have energy to do longer chapters, I promise!!! Anyway, this was very fun to write, I hope you like these ocs!!! The wonderful Atalanta belongs to my dear friend Belladon, and Echo is mine!!! ♡   
> Also I listened to this playlist while writing this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-2aTGm5gXw&ab_channel=oliviaalee


End file.
